fusionfallfandomcom-20200222-history
Shnitzel
'''Shnitzel '''works at Mung Daal's Catering Company as a cleaner and sometimes a chef. He is also Chowder's friend. Shnitzel mostly says "Radda" but has spoken normally on very rare occasions. Like Coco from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, people like Mung, Chowder, and Truffles can understand what Shnitzel says, and often repeat what Shnitzel says so the viewer can understand. FusionFall War Againist Fuse The Future in the Future.]]He seems to have survived in the Future, where he is stationed at the border of Pokey Oaks North and South during Birthday Bash. The Past He was seen in the past in Chowder's Mouth helping out with the recent problem of Fusion Chowder's infecting his mouth. Other than this, he seems to have no other effect in the war. Holiday Events He appeared during the Birthday Bash in the past. In the Valentine's event, he was stationed at Townsville Mall in Townsville Center. Earlier, during the Knishmas event, Shnitzel was stuck in the Schmingerbread house. Helping Chowder He gives the hero the task of going into the deep part of Chowder's Mouth and finding Kimchi. For most of the mission Chowder takes over. Chowder sends the hero to find Kimchi under a time limit before the Fusion locate his position. The hero finds Kimchi and relieves Chowder of his worries. The hero reports back to Shnitzel for a reward afterwards. FusionFall Retro He appeared at Pokey Oaks North near the gazebo during the Knishmas event of 2018. He acted as a teleporter to Fusion Chowder's lair. Other Appearances FusionFall Shnitzel has a weapon based on him. It is a rocket launcher that is rare and can be purchased from the Wisdom Tooth. There is also a t-shirt based on him. FusionFall Retro Pieces of a set based on him have a chance of droping from the Dark Horntail. A bobblehead of him is a possible reward for racing in the Sweet Revenge Infected Zone. Gallery Shnitzel_orig.png|Shnitzel's original design from the cartoon Shnitzel Knishmas 2018.png|Shnitel at the Gazebo in Merry Oaks Knishmas Event 2018 Eu e o Shnitzel.jpg|Shnitzel in Chowder's Mouth Sch.jpg|Shnitzel stuck in the Schmingerbread house. 20101111150023!Schnitzel.png|Shnitzel in Townsville Center 830px-Schnitzel.png|Shnitzel at the Birthday Bash Schnitzel Bobblehead.png|Shnitzel Bobblehead Schnitzel Chest Plate.png|Shnitzel Chest Piece Schnitzel Pants.png|Shnitzel Pants Schnitzel Boots.png|Shnitzel Boots Shnitzel Tee.png|Shnitzel Tee Shnitzel Rock-it Launcher.png|Shnitzel Rock-it Launcher FF SchnitzelRockitLauncher.png|Shnitzel Rock-it Launcher promotional image Chowder shnitzel.png|An advertisement for the A Pungent Pursuit mission ShnitzelA.png|Message Box Icon 6463.png|In-game model Trivia *He is one of two characters who speak in incomprehensible speech patterns, the other being Coco. *Shnitzel's first appearance in the game was at Pokey Oaks North (unless you count when he was stuck in the Schmingerbread house). He was then moved to Chowder's Mouth. It's unknown if he will appear anywhere else. *Shnitzel was not originally slated to appear in FusionFall Retro, but as of December 20th, 2018, Shnitzel appeared at the gazebo in then titled "Merry Oaks" for the Knishmas Event following a 2 week maintainance period, and was removed after the event concluded. *He is voiced by John DiMaggio, who also voices The Scotsman, Jake, and Rath. Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Chowder NPCs